This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Winthrop's top INBRE priority is to establish a foundation to transform Winthrop over the next two decades into a national model for preparing undergraduate students from underrepresented groups for matriculation into science PhD research programs. Winthrop University will educate and train an expanded cadre of next-generation biomedical scientists by: Internally sustaining five biomedical research projects from the original INBRE initiative;Further expanding biomedical research capacity by adding six faculty-led research projects;Implementing an initiative to recruit, educate, and train even greater numbers of students from underrepresented and disadvantaged groups for biomedical graduate research programs. Winthrop's specific objectives are: To sustain Winthrop's rapid 2005-2009 biomedical research capacity expansion by internally supporting five major biomedical research projects;investing annually in biomedical research core and faculty research supplies;making major new investments in strategic biomedical science research equipment;improving faculty productivity in external research funding;increasing biomedical research collaboration;providing increased opportunities for undergraduate student biomedical research;and further expanding involvement of students from underrepresented and disadvantaged groups. To increase biomedical research capacity at Winthrop from two research projects (none internally supported) during 2000-2005 and from six research projects (none internally supported) during 2005-2008 to eleven faculty-led biomedical science research projects (five of these to be internally supported) during the 2010-2015 period. To increase the number of major research proposals submitted to external funding agencies to four annually submitted research proposals or active awards during the 2010-2015 period. To increase the number of Winthrop students doing biomedical science research from two annually during the 2000-2005 period to more than 20 annually during 2010-2015 period. To increase the number of student co-authored peer-reviewed research publications for biomedical science research conducted at Winthrop from three papers achieved during 2005-2008 to 10 papers published during the 2010-2015 period. To establish a biomedical science diversity program at Winthrop with a separate space, a faculty director, a dedicated half-time administrative assistant, and a dedicated graduate assistant, to recruit well-prepared and motivated students from underrepresented and disadvantaged groups and to mentor them during the transition from high school to Winthrop and from Winthrop to biomedical research programs. Dr. Kathie Snyder will serve in this capacity, with 50% release from teaching. Dr. Snyder has managed and directed Winthrop's General Chemistry program;she has tremendous expertise and experience in helping science students successfully transition to college.